


Coming Clean

by spoonfulofsugar



Category: Choices Ride or Die, Choices the stories you play - Fandom, Pixelberry, PlayChoices
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Sexual Manipulation, Smut, erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsugar/pseuds/spoonfulofsugar
Summary: Jason persuades Ellie to help him spy on the Mercy Park Crew. Graphic sexual content ensues.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Choices fandom purity police for making this fic possible. Some lines are from the chapter written by Playchoices .

They were telling another boring story. I tried hard not to yawn, but I had to play along. Jason was watching me from across the table, and when I looked up at him, he looked away. When I looked at him again, he had a smile that reminded me of the one Colt got when he tried to pretend he hadn't just been staring at me.    
  
I looked down at my shirt. My nipples were poking out, and I knew it wasn't just the air conditioner. I looked up again, and Jason winked.    
  
Megan cleared her throat loudly, and I remembered where we were. "Ellie, why don't you tell me more about yourself? Jason tells me you're a sharp student." She gave Jason this really weird look, tapping her nails on the table, and he tore his eyes away from my chest.    
  
"Top of her senior class, from what her old man's always telling me." Jason shifted in his chair, his eyes zeroing in on my breasts again. I pressed them together when Megan smiled at my dad, and Jason's pupils got bigger.    
  
"Is that right?" Megan cooed. "Good for you! How do you feel about graduating?"    
  
I looked at my dad. He was beaming. That was the only thing I was, his good little Ellie, the straight A student who wasn't allowed to grow up. I slipped my flats off, and ran my toe over Jason's shin, feeling him jump a little in shock. When I looked back at Megan, I moved my toe up his pant leg. "I'm scared I'll ruin my whole future."   
  
Megan looked sad, like I was ruining her evening. "Awww. You poor thing..."    
  
My dad turned to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving her his attention. "Ellie... She's just so hard on herself, you know?"    
  
Jason coughed as my toe made it to his knee. "Hey, I get that. But you're on the right path, Ellie." The look in his eyes made it obvious he knew what I was doing, and he spread his legs apart. When he spoke again, it was low and husky. He caught my foot in his hand, rubbing his thumb over my arch, and my breath caught in my throat. "Just don't let anybody lead you astray, okay?" He slid his hand up my calf, making tiny circles with the pad of his thumb. My skin buzzed.    
  
I don't remember what they talked about after that. My head was spinning. Jason kept stroking my ankle, and even though he didn't look at me again, my nipples tingled every time he laughed.    
  
I kept thinking about how I should escape to the bathroom, but I was afraid to get up because I didn't want Megan to see the wet spot on her chair. I don't know how I made it through dinner. My thoughts kept swirling around, thinking about how only a few nights ago I'd been driving a stolen car, and now I was doing something else forbidden.    
  
"...Ellie, mind giving me a hand here?" Jason gestured to the pile of dishes. "Megan, why don't you give Seamus the grand tour?" He shot a conspiratorial wink at me, like we were playing a game. My stomach felt weird when he did that.    
  
My Dad didn't notice, because he was smiling at Megan. Dad said something to Megan but I couldn't hear it. Blood rushed in my ears. My skin was buzzing like crazy. I began to gather up the dishes, and when Jason's hand brushed my ass I thought I would cum right then and there.    
  
"Right in here, Ellie." Jason opened the door to the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, for a split-level, and painted yellow with a design scheme straight from USKEA. "Why don't you start the sink?"    
  
I turned on the hot tap, and Jason moved behind me, his hands hovering over my hips. "Just like that. Get them clean. They're so dirty." Jason passed me a plate, his hand brushing against my lower back. He lifted up the hair that hung in front of my ear, and bent his mouth to it. "I know what you've been doing, Ellie."     
  
I stared at him, wide eyed with apprehension. "I don't know what you're talking about."    
  
"Oh, I think you do," Jason chuckled. His voice dropped, tendrils  of something dark and warm coiling in my lower belly. He wrapped a finger around one of my curls, his breath hot. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Ellie Wheeler?"    
  
I could feel wetness seep into my panties, Jason standing behind me, a low groan escaping his lips. I knew this was wrong, wrong, wrong. He was my dad's partner. A big shot detective. But I was eighteen now, and he wasn't young like Logan, but he was all man. His chest was pressed to my back, and I could feel the hard length of his gun between my thighs. "Detective..."   
  
"It's Jason, Ellie." Jason's arms slid around me, his arm brushing against my breasts. I bit back a moan. I knew I should feel disgusted, after all, he was ancient and married, even if his wife looked barely older than me.    
  
Instead, I stepped away, casually drying a plate. His eyes lingered on my nipples, erect against the fabric of my tank top. "Jason," I whispered, casting my eyes down and biting my lower lip. My pussy throbbed, and I clenched my thighs together.    
  
"Goddamn. Ellie, I..." Jason reached into his pocket, but just before he could pull whatever was in it out, Megan called from the dining room.    
  
"I'll be right back," I said hastily.    
  
As soon as I got into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. "You're in trouble, Ellie Dawn Wheeler," I whispered to my reflection. She grinned back at me, a devilish smile on her lips.    
  
I pulled the zipper of my shorts down and slid my hand inside my panties. I was dripping wet. I began to move my fingers over my clit, playing with my nipples with my other hand.    
  
"Oh! Ellie!" Jason opened the door, looking surprised, and then hungry. He quietly shut the door behind him, locking it, and then leaned against the doorjamb. "Well, don't let me stop you."   
  
"Maybe you can help me." I surprised myself with my own boldness. I pushed my shorts down, my panties sticky with cum.    
  
"Jesus Christ, Ellie... Did you shave your pussy for me?" Jason pulled my panties down, spreading my legs apart. "You dirty girl," Jason scolded me. "You shouldn't cum without inviting me." His hand smacked my ass, and it stung. He pulled me over his lap, smacking my ass again. I whimpered, twisting away from his hand, and he buried a thick finger inside of me, stroking my walls with it.    
  
"I'll be good, I promise!" I wriggled against him, and he pulled his fingers out with a wet, juicy sound. "Please let me cum!"    
  
He smacked my ass again, harder this time. "I know what you've been doing. Fucking around. Showing your tight little pussy to all the boys." He flicked my clit, and I gasped in mingled pain and pleasure. "Isn't that right?"    
  
"No, Detect -- Jason!" I squealed. He slapped my ass harder.    
  
"I'm the only one who gets to see this pussy, got that, Ellie?" He cupped my soft mound, teasing the entrance with his calloused fingers. "Now come sit in my lap, and I'll help you out."   
  
I sat straddling him backwards, facing the mirror. He pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my white cotton bra. My nipples were hard, stiff, erect, they poked through the fabric.    
  
"Oh, you bad girl, Ellie." Jason cupped my breasts in his hands. "You feel what you do to me?" I could feel his gun again, poking me from his pants. "Are you ready to cum?"    
  
"Yes," I moaned. His fingers twisted my nipples painfully, one hand moving between my legs, his fingers stroking my clit as his other hand played with my nipples. "Jason!"    
  
"Oh, fuck, you've got the sweetest little pussy, Ellie," he moaned, biting my shoulder. "You smell so good right now."    
  
He moved his fingers faster on my clit, I could feel the pressure building and building. I gripped his thighs, going wild against his fingers. The intensity increased, my whole body spasming with pleasure. I came, Jason's hand covering my mouth, and then collapsed like a rag doll.    
  
"I'm going to be smelling you on my hands all night," he whispered. "I'll be fucking Megan and thinking about your tight little pussy; the one you're saving for me. This is mine, isn't it, Ellie?" He pulled on my hair, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered. "I won't tell anyone I found your bracelet at the Pavilion parking garage if you help me, Ellie." His fingers dragged over the wet folds of my slit. "Unless you want your father to know what a dirty little slut you are." He pushed two fingers pushed inside of me, all the way to the knuckle. "Goddamn, you are so tight." His fingers began to pump in and out of me, slippery with cum. "Say you'll help me, Ellie," Jason panted.    
  
"Yes, Jason, yes!" I writhed against him. His fingers moved faster and faster, and I could feel myself cumming again, impossible to stop.   
  
He pulled me up, placing one of my legs on the tub and kneeling before me, spreading the lips of my pussy wide as he buried his face between my legs. His hands kneaded my ass as his tongue swiped over my clit and I felt my thighs begin to shake. "You like this, don't you, you bad girl?"    
  
"Jason," I moaned, unable to stop my hips from bucking against his tongue.    
  
_Smack_. He hit my ass with his palm. "I found your bracelet." _Smack_. "At the Pavilion parking garage." _Smack_. "If you want to cum, you'll be straight with me right now."    
  
"I was there! I warned the car thieves!" I bit back a scream as I started to cum, Jason fucking me with his tongue on my clit, one finger pumping in and out of my pussy as the other teased my ass.    
  
"Are you going to help me catch them?"    
  
"Yes!" My hips bucked in a frenzy, and I came, squirting so hard that cum ran down my legs, dripping onto the bath mat.    
  
Jason stood up, licking his lips. "It feels good to come clean, doesn't it, Ellie?"


End file.
